Talk:Rainer Nvos/@comment-174.6.188.125-20190113025326/@comment-68.8.42.97-20190120214933
It might be quite a while yet. First he's going to add a draconic nature to his soul (which should be soon). Then he'll need to practice his cultivation technique (Arcane Awakening done simultaneously with Void Suppression) until he fully transforms his soul. And with the draconic nature added to his soul he may need to develop a 3rd component to his cultivation technique, and may need various resources, knowledge, whatever before he can finish that. Then... he probably *can't* reach Tier 3 until he masters Soul Consolidation and upgrades his soul, or at least the parts he's changed (which by then will be most of it), so he'll work on that, and he'll probably find that he needs a lot of points of Soul Resilience first, and maybe some rare resources, and a lot of time. And before he ranks up he might want to upgrade the spirituality of his mana pool like his sister has, if that can't be done after reaching Tier 3. And to get the best Tier 3 class he might want to do a few things related to arcane+void merging, like re-aquire the Wielder Of Transcendent Power title. And meanwhile, he has those 4 dungeons he just moved next to, which he'll lose the ability to do once he ranks up, so he might do the magic dungeon, and think about doing the aura one. He's not currently competent to do the aura dungeon, but he does have awakened aura with a rare colored aura, and he just captured an aura expert who even knows some aura techniques that involve the Arcanium, and he probably needs to study aura a bunch to help Kara anyway, and he ought to level some new classes to unlock more attributes for his Archon bonuses, so he may spend a fair amount of time focusing on aura classes and then doing the aura dungeon. Which would then let him do the pay-to-play dungeon (with pioneer bonus), then start worrying about the final dungeon. And he'll be studying the enchantments of this new world. And he *ought* to unlock more attributes systematically, by going to the abyss where time flows differently and swapping out classes every two weeks there until he's gotten level 10 in two dozen different classes, with brief breaks to switch back to Harbinger so his clones can move cargo to the City of Wealth more easily - the extra levels would also get him more attribute points, which he really needs for Arcane Alacrity to improve his combat magic and for Soul Resilience so he can use Soul Consolidation on the changed parts of his soul without permanently crippling himself, and for Void Resonance so he can swap out his Harbinger class without crippling his void magic (that will be wasted points once he reaches Tier 3 and merges Harbinger with Archon, but he really needs it until then), and for Magical Perception just because it's an awesome attribute, and for his core aura attributes just because he has the opportunity to do an aura dungeon.